fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2003 Forx Film Fest
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The second annual Forx Film Fest was held November 21-22, 2003 at the Empire Arts Center in Grand Forks, ND. Eleven shorts and seven features were shown. Due to the increased number of feature-length entries, the festival was expanded to include Friday night screenings as well as Saturday afternoon and evening. Also added was a Saturday morning session with local filmmakers participating in a panel discussion about the challenges of producing movies outside of Hollywood with no budget. This year an independent panel of judges selected movies for awards in three categories. Awards and Award Winners ::Best Feature - Awry ::Best Short - Mean ::Best Documentary - Irruption of the Great Gray Owl The schedule for the second year of the fest was as follows: November 21 Friday Evening Session * Hollywood Nocturne (1999) directed by Anthony Tilton, West Fargo, North Dakota ::A grieving private detective takes on a missing person case from a beautiful woman. The case leads him to a string of mysterious deaths that are all connected. :::This screening was the premiere of the 2003 "final cut," running 128 minutes. * Mean (2003) directed by Charles Hinton, Fargo, North Dakota ::In a world of guns, drugs, decit and murder, Brax and Lyle, two ruthless hit men, must seek, destroy, and return what is due to Georgie, their boss lady. * Awry (2003) directed by Terence Brown II, Fargo, North Dakota ::A man has to deal with his inner demons and the voices in his head to cope with his life and problems. :::World Premiere Feature! November 22 Saturday Morning Session * Panel discussion with regional filmmakers Saturday Afternoon Session * Irruption of the Great Gray Owl (2001) directed by Mark Hegvik, Roseau, Minnesota ::This video is about the Great Gray Owls that migrated down to Northern Minnesota from the boreal forest of Canada during the 2000-2001 winter season. It is dedicated to Dr. Robert Nero of WInnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, for his extensive study of the Great Gray Owl. * Clouds Parting directed by Les Sholes ::This music video shows the Zen Mothers performing "Clouds Parting" on the river banks of the Red River in Grand Forks, North Dakota. * Four Funny Commercials directed by Les Sholes, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::Director's description from the program: "These commercials stand out from the rest, they have a creative flair and style and offer all the great things a good busines should." * Success Through Violence (2003) directed by Christopher P. Jacobs, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::This music video shows Sons of Poseidon performing the song from the soundtrack of the feature Dark Highways. * Flash Flood (2002) directed by Mark Hegvik and Dennis Erickson, Roseau, Minnesota ::This video is about the flood that practically wiped out 80 percent of the city of Roseau in 2002, along with damaging the surrounding area including the city of Warroad, Minnesota. * Cardio-Fallangies directed by Les Sholes, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::This music video shows Hadley Freng perfroming "Cardio-Fallangies" in downtown Grand Forks. * Calypso directed by Les Sholes, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::This music video shows Drambuee performing "Calypso" at Sertoma Park in Grand Forks. * Maymi and Molly Meet the Mummy (2003) directed by Christopher P. Jacobs, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::In an empty house, two young girls find a mummy that grants wishes, or do they? * Pros and Cons (2003) directed by Terence Brown II, Fargo, North Dakota ::In a small town far up north...murders will be committed... a blind man will see... and the truth will be found. Saturday Evening Session * Dick's Beer (2003) directed by Derek Breuer and Dustin Ness, Georgetown, Minnesota ::A group of friends needs to raise money to move to the Virgin Islands. They decide to sell beer, named Dick's Beer, to make money. A small mix-up leads the DEA to believe the kids are running a meth lab. A lot of lowbrow humor results. * Dark Highways (2003) directed by Christopher P. Jacobs, Grand Forks, North Dakota ::Val just wants to get home. Tasha, Kevin and Mandi want to get better acquainted. Tiffi wants to celebrate what she thinks is a new career. They're all about to get some disturbing surprises. :::World Premiere Feature! * Bleeding Iowa (1998) directed by Stephen Goetsch ::In the farmlands of Iowa, an FBI agent commandeers a prison van and sets a convicted felon free. In order to keep his freedom, the prisoner, "Iowa," must find a briefcase of money he'd hidden fifteen years earlier. But the FBI has no intention of setting him free and Iowa soon realizes he's merely a pawn in a political assassination plot. With the taste of freedom now, he must fight not only to outlive his past, but to have a future.